


Random Moments

by GirlFromTheMoon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora/Catra is Canon (She-Ra), After The War She-ra, Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), F/F, Idiots, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), One Shot, POV Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlFromTheMoon/pseuds/GirlFromTheMoon
Summary: After the War moments of Catradora
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 43





	Random Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this when I was a bit drunk during New Year so here it goes *laughing emoji*

It was a normal day for everyone in the BrightMoon castle except for Catra who was still getting used to the marvelous area. 

_Earlier, she had woken up alone on the bed she shares with Adora. Catra assumes her girlfriend woke up early to do her daily jogging routine or maybe she.._

_Catra sighs loudly._

_Her Adora would certainly not do that again._

_To distract her mind she decides to make the bed then cleans up the mess they had made yesterday. Both of them had decided to have a sleepover and did activities such as playing Bow’s board games and the classic pillow fight. It didn’t end well because both of them were super competitive._

Catra was still lost but she wouldn’t admit that to anyone. Truthfully, she was really having a hard time navigating the place and she was quite good at navigating. Adora had said so. Unless the blonde had lied to her but she wouldn’t do that. 

She was casually walking, acting like she wasn’t panicking. Also hoping she’d see one of the BrightMoon guards but to her avail the hallways were empty. 

Suddenly, she heard faint footsteps. In desperation Catra ran to its direction not really caring who it might be. Then suddenly it was her, Adora who seemed to be looking for someone. 

When their gazes met, Adora jogged towards her. 

“Hi,” She greets while the other girl gasps for an unknown reason. “Adora?”

Instead of telling her what was wrong, the blonde girl was staring at her in awe like she was stuck in a trance or something. Perhaps, Adora was drunk? But then it was still early in the morning for that.

“What is it, Adora?” 

“It’s just your eyes.” Adora comments

“What about my _eyes_?” Catra crosses her arms demanding for an answer. “Did you drink?”

“No,” Adora laughs half heartedly “Your eyes.. sometimes I just forget how mesmerizing they are.”

Her girlfriend continues “they’re the most beautiful eyes I’ve seen.. Catra, you’re so beautiful, so captivating and I just..I love you so much.”

Catra didn’t know how to function, her mind was screaming internally and she could feel her cheeks flushing after the sudden compliments. Catra decides the option she always does everytime Adora is being a cute idiot. 

She pulled her in and together they shared a sweet kiss. 

••

“You left the bed early.” Catra told her

“Yeah,” Adora huffed “I’m sorry about that, I had to do something urgently.”

“It’s fine,” She glances at her “Next time you should wake me up or something.”

“With kisses?” Adora suggest, a dumb smile forming on her lips. 

“Well, I’m not against that idea.”

“You really love me.” 

“Adora, it has been weeks no-  months ,” She averted her eyes and fastened her pace.

“I’ll never  ever get over the fact that you do.” Adora jogs towards her then carefully wraps her arms around Catra’s waist making her stop walking. 

Adora softly pressed her lips on her bare shoulder then slowly tracing kisses until itreached to the side of her neck. Catra tilted her head to give more room for her to play.

“Do you wanna skip breakfast?” Adora whispers making her shiver.

“I..” Catra heard faint voices coming to their direction so she unwraps Adora’s arms around her waist.

“There you are!” Bow exclaimed “Catra, you okay?”

“Yep.” 

“What’s up?” Adora who was clearly frustrated asks her friend.

“Glimmer was wonder why you guys aren’t at breakfast so she sent me to look for you.” He shrugs 

“Well, here we are,” Catra chuckles “I’m _hungry_ so let’s go.”

Adora huffs but agreed anyways. 

•

Adora and Catra was sitting by the balcony, listening to one of BrightMoon’s radio playing some songs. 

Catra was petting Melog who’s peacefully taking a nap while Adora on the other hand was writing down something on her diary. 

Curious of what she was writing, she peeked, Adora immediately brought it to her chest and hissed at her.

Catra  _ of course _ hissed back. 

“You’re not allowed to see it, yet,” Adora tells her. 

“Why?”

“You’ll see,” Her girlfriend set her pen down “I’ve been writing on this thing since I left the Horde.”

Catra grins “Ah, I bet you scribbled down my name a couple of times there.”

“How did you know?” Adora stammers “Did you?”

“I just guessed,” Catra chuckles then averted her eyes to the skies “You just confirmed it.”

“Well, I missed you a lot that time so I did that.”

“You did, huh.” 

“Of course, Catra,” Adora eagerly says “you know, there was a time when Glimmer accidentally read some parts of my journal and did pointed out how many times I mentioned you and she reached to a conclusion I may have liked you.”

“Wait, Glitter had read-.” 

“Back then, I didn’t know I have a humongous crush on you so I denied it,” Adora continues, ignoring the cat girl purposely. “Glimmer did said I was bad at lying but then the next day when I saw you at Frosta’s Ball I was..”

“I did wore that suit to mess with you,” Catra smiles proudly “guess it worked since you were all over me, Adora.”

“What- I wasn’t- Catra you did?” 

“You can ask Scorpia for confirmation.” She laughed at her girlfriend who was flustered. 

They stayed silent for awhile until Adora made an Aha sound then looked at her. 

“So Bow was right.” Adora confirms “Also Perfuma did pointed out.”

“Hm?”

“That you liked me.” 

She felt a creep of blush spreading on her cheeks “No, I didn’t-“

“Stop being a _tsundere_.”

“I’m not!”

“Can’t blame you though I’m hot.” Adora proudly announces it and laughed out loud.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Catra faced Adora who had stopped laughing. Her mouth parts a little and her eyes dilated.

“Are we gonna kiss right now?” Adora dumbly asks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus
> 
> From Afar
> 
> Glimmer: they’re so disgusting  
> Bow: disgustingly cute  
> Glimmer: piece of shits  
> Bow: Glimmer!


End file.
